


Canadian Boyz Make Do

by ito



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canadian restaurant chains, Character Study, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ito/pseuds/ito
Summary: let’s go somewhere we can be alone





	Canadian Boyz Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh theres not enough tbz smut so youre welcome
> 
> canada line sweeties im so sorry i hope u never read this

They’ve already gotten to the point where even the subtlest hints can be understood. Whether it’s a random emoji sent via private message, or a weighted glance across the room, the meaning is clear: _let’s go somewhere we can be alone_.

 

This time, it’s a little pat-pat on Jacob’s shoulder as Kevin gets up from the sofa. He’d gotten bored of watching him, Jaehyun, and Changmin get completely decimated by Hyunjoon at Mario Kart, and while Jacob doesn’t look away from the screen – he’s busy trying to avoid a green shell (and failing) – the way he clears his throat lets Kevin know his message has been received. He waits until the race is finished before tossing his controller onto the couch, where Eric eagerly scoops it up, and trails behind Kevin to the bedroom.

 

They don’t always have sex when they do this. Sometimes it’s just innocent cuddling – neither of them knew how starved they were for affection since leaving home until their relationship became more affectionate. Now any chance they have, they come crashing into each other’s arms, tumbling onto a bottom bunk in a tangle of limbs, sometimes dozing off and sometimes allowing their hands to wander.

 

This time it’s no question what they both want. This mutual understanding, and the inescapable time crunch, gets them out of their clothes and under the sheets at record speed. They lay on their sides, facing each other with their legs sandwiched together, arms hugging each other as close as possible so their chests brush together, the limited air between them quickly getting warm and sticky.

 

Their kisses are mostly chaste, never too wet and with minimal tongue. It took them a while to start kissing, and then a while after that to admit to one another how much they actually liked it. Kevin adores feeling Jacob’s soft cheek against his nose, his long eyelashes brushing against his face, the occasional light exhale on his lips. He also really, really appreciates getting to see him up close like this, prettier than any boy he’d ever have imagined himself kissing. He leans in farther and angles his head to bite Jacob’s neck the way he knows he likes, and is rewarded with a cute little hum and fingers in his hair. He leaves a wet trail of open-mouth kisses down his throat to his collarbone, licking along the clavicle to nip at his shoulder. The hands in his hair tighten and he bites harder, earning a gasp with a bit more voice behind it.

 

He runs a hand down Jacob’s side, admiring the dimples on his lower back before gently pressing his fingertips into the cushiest part of his ass. Jacob giggles a bit, his breathy laugh turning into a breathy moan when Kevin uses his hold on him to pull their groins flush together. Jacob kisses him again, harder, untangling his hands from Kevin’s hair to wrap his arms around his shoulders and push him onto his back, rolling on top of him.

 

He loves looking up at Jacob like this, his slim tan body framed by Kevin’s legs and the synthetic down comforter, brown hair all messy and eyes full of affection. Jacob runs his hands down Kevin’s chest, dragging feather-light fingertips along his abdomen to the sensitive area in the dips between his hip bones. He lays an only slightly hesitant hand over Kevin’s half-hard erection, silently asking permission like he always does. Kevin gives it to him in the form of a quiet exhale, followed by a shaky inhale when Jacob presses it against his lower stomach with the heel of his palm.

 

They like teasing each other, though they often don’t have time – Kevin loves seeing how deeply he can get Jacob to blush, sometimes saying the most ridiculous dirty things to make him squirm; Jacob likes to enact his vengeance in the shower, getting him almost painfully hard with playful nips at his ears and rough hands on his nipples, in his hair, against his throat, and then hopping back out of the spray and leaving him to take care of himself as the water runs lukewarm.

 

This time Kevin doesn’t let it get to that point, kicking at the sheets after getting completely hard and letting out a whimper that would have been embarrassing if anyone but Jacob heard it. To his credit, Jacob only laughs a little bit, and the breathiness of it implies arousal more than anything else. He holds Kevin’s hips down with one hand and spits into the other – an action that would’ve had the shy boy Kevin knew only a few months ago blushing and stuttering – wrapping it around where their erections are aligned between them.

 

This is what they do most often, neither of them being fond of giving head (and both rather unskilled at it for lack of practice). They’ve done “more” before, although it took a while to build up to full penetration. Jacob still can’t get past two fingers before tapping out, and while Kevin can handle a bit rougher treatment, it took him a while to be able to sustain an erection while being stretched open. Jacob’s only been able to get fully inside him once, that one fateful night in an empty practice room shower at 4am, and then he came almost instantly. It was too tight, Jacob said, and he had gotten almost dizzy. Kevin remembers the feeling explicitly, feeling something so wide and foreign inside of him. Along with the stretch he remembers the cool, slippery tiles against his chest, the smell of soap, and the sound of Jacob’s labored breathing in his ear. The thought always sends a current of energy down his spine, a flash of heat to the pit of his stomach, and he tries to only think about it late at night.

 

They obviously don’t have time for that kind of thing right now, as semi-muffled shouts of victory and defeat echo in from the living room. Kevin lifts his hips up to fuck into Jacob’s wet hand and feels it tighten pleasantly. Jacob lets out a hard exhale through his nose and leans down to kiss him again, this time harder, wetter. The hand between them moves faster, twisting at the wrist and collecting precome at the top to drag back down. Jacob usually comes first but this time it’s Kevin, groaning softly against his parted lips as his body stutters and goes stiff and then limp. Jacob finishes by himself, eased to the end by Kevin’s soft kisses and mumbled encouragement and light fingers tracing along his ribs.

 

They never have as much time to come down as they’d like, usually scrambling like they do now to clean up and get their clothes on and fix their hair. This time, though, they collapse back onto Jacob’s bed, Kevin accepting a beautiful and exhausted boy into his arms and leaning his cheek against the top of his head, smelling on his hair the scent that they’ve come to share.

 

“I miss Swiss Chalet,” he says after a few minutes of heavy breathing returning to normal. Jacob laughs at this and agrees.

 

“I miss Pizza Pizza,” he says, and Kevin hums.

 

They never say I-Love-Yous. They don’t have to.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @NCT_420


End file.
